


【框圈】泅渡（坑）

by itspumpkin



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 胡编乱造（坑）
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	1. 一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俗世洪流中，庆幸曾携手与共。

一  
那条河很脏很臭。  
凌晨三点半，马龙喝下易拉罐里最后一口可乐，在笔记本里写下这行字。原子笔头出水有些不顺畅，他打算换一根。  
这是马龙离职的第二百一十九天。他撂下一则申请年假的短信，搬到一间海边小屋住下，秦志戬和刘国梁给他打了无数个电话，后来干脆掰了手机卡，与世隔绝。  
马龙来这里是为了张继科。这里距北京一千多公里，海岸边时长妖风阵阵，马龙从前没见过海，土黄色的海水吞吐着泥沙拍打在礁石上，空气里混着股咸脏味儿，这阵仗和他想象中的海浪沙滩相去甚远。不过这不是重点，人没了心气儿，就跟少了两节脊椎骨似的，哪有那个闲云野鹤逍遥王的心情去赏海。  
两百多天前马龙眼看着张继科在自己面前倒下去，在这片海域的某座礁石上，那天也刮着大风，张继科钻进昏黄的海水里，刺溜一下就被吸得没影儿了。马龙连像电影里似的伸个手大吼的机会都没有 ，只能干瞪眼。  
张继科从前告诉过他，自己在这片海边长大，那时海水还是碧蓝的，光脚踩在沙滩上偶尔会被贝壳划破脚底，潮起时海水没过膝盖，抚摸着少年人非凡的勇敢。  
马龙考警校时第一次见到张继科。不算太大的体检室里，十七八岁的男孩子被有序分成了好几波，马龙天性怕生，手里攒着护士刚发下来的酒精棉球漫不经心地擦着肺活量测试吹嘴，抬眼便瞧见了在人群中有些扎眼的张继科。黑色T恤领口上露出一截白白的脖子，系着根黑色的绳子，低着头后脑勺圆润，鬓角的头发推得干净，那时他还是个没有故事的男同学，唯一受过的伤是小时候磕了下鼻梁，长出个凸起的结。  
马龙和张继科都顺利入学。警校开学早，八月份的操场热得像个发烫的饼铛，露天篮球场还没浇上地胶。马龙刚剃了头，脑袋像个鸡蛋，拍着颗崭新的篮球在唯一一块树荫底下跟教官瞎玩儿。这大半年来为了特招，大量时间都花在了操场上，磨坏了两双鞋，身体也结实了不少，虽说球打得一般，但摆开架势还算有两下子。  
张继科进篮球场时马龙恰巧打了个铁，篮筐碰撞的声音打断了蝉鸣。张继科脚蹬着双训练穿的短靴，松垮的迷彩裤上梭了件白背心，勾着细腰，小跑着到篮下来拿落下的水杯，头顶上一撮毛儿跟着步伐跳动。马龙就记得他经过的地方都带起一阵风，吹得他莫名起了身鸡皮疙瘩。  
篮球在地上滚了两圈儿，张继科顺势运了两下，抬了抬眼皮传给马龙。那是马龙第一次近距离观察张继科，只一抬眼都觉得包含了千万种意味，纵使接下来的日子领教到他看瞄着靶子练枪法也是这种眼神。  
马龙像很多青春期的男生一样，都有一段二次发育期间的黑历史，事实上他的认知里，只有张继科这种bug型颜值的才逃过了这段时期。那时他喝凉水都长肉，挤得眼睛更小了，进警校后头发一剃，脸又大了一圈儿，整个人跟块白面馒头似的。他成绩出众，各项指标名列前茅，唯独散打一般。他思考了很久，认为虚胖要背一定的锅。  
某天练散打前去器材室拿拳套，进门就见张继科蹲在屋里，五官皱成一团。  
“操，撞门上了。”  
“……”  
“哎呦我腿疼。”  
“没事儿吧？要不要去医务室？”  
“别告诉教官！”  
“……”  
那天张继科的左膝缠了几层厚厚的肌肉贴，练得吃力，好在完成得还算不错。撞门这事儿就成了他俩间的秘密。  
每天的训练量都很大，好在食堂饭菜丰盛。马龙注意到张继科不爱吃肉，拍黄瓜最常出现在他的餐盘里。他看了看自己刚盛的几段红烧鸡翅，顿觉一言难尽。  
日子在食堂训练馆宿舍三点一线中度过，警校全封闭管理，偶尔同学溜出去到网吧打游戏，马龙胆儿小又守规矩，对网络游戏也不感兴趣，闲暇时间端着MP4看日漫。跟张继科也还算熟，但不住一屋也没过多的交流。他心里更多的认为他俩不需要瞎说什么，作为专业成绩最好的两位学生，他们交流的媒介依托于脑电波。  
张继科离开时正赶上北京大幅降温。一夜之间所有树的叶子都掉个精光，他床上的褥子卷了个干净。所有都教官对他的离去避而不谈，只是一次次将恪守纪律耳提面命。马龙低着头，俩手背在身后抠着手指新磨的枪茧，生疼，越疼越忍不住想抠，风刮得他耳朵疼，嗡嗡直响。  
后来马龙减了肥，散打也终于算有点模样，手上的枪茧厚得泛黄，一毕业就进了重案组，张继科只偶尔出现在他的梦境里。


	2. 二

二  
马龙没想到会以这样的方式和张继科相遇。  
几年功夫里，鸟巢水立方平地而起，北京奥运会顺利举行，胡同里驻扎的浴池没了踪影，大栅栏的老字号面目全非，北京游乐园成为记忆，行政区划再无崇文宣武。  
那阵子正赶上严打，整个公安部门都忙得焦头烂额。广安门街道是西南二环附近的老街区，老北京人和各路游客扎堆，上头布了几位公安人员协助派出所片儿警扫街，马龙就位列其中。  
走街串巷地干了几天片儿警的活儿才知道基层人民警察也不容易，七大姑八大姨的事儿都得揣着袖子帮忙，尤其是他这种二十好几的大小伙儿子，又长得端正精神，那更是大叔大妈眼里的“香饽饽”，闲暇功夫站小区门口边儿跟人唠两句，都会热心问道今年多大，有女朋友没， 工作辛苦吧。  
这天刚替一个大妈解决了空调室外机的问题，刚走到路口就见一黑影蹿出来，带起一阵风，哐得往马龙身上一撞，一转身就一条小胡同里。马龙肩膀被装得生疼，一回头就见一胖子正巧追上来，穿着件紧身黑T恤，袖口掐得胳膊上都嗞出赘肉来，脖子上戴一金项链子，小拇指粗，一见马龙就规规矩矩站好叫警察同志，操着股东北口音，点头哈腰地递了根烟。  
瞧谈吐打扮就知道是怎么回事儿，马龙伸了胳膊示意胖子留步。  
“谢谢我不抽。”马龙伸手挡了他递上来的烟，表情严肃，拒人千里之外的态度明确。进入工作状态的样子显得有些冷峻，和刚刚那个被大妈的热情招架地舌头打卷儿的傻小子判若两人，“说说啊，怎么回事儿。”  
“哎呀警察同志，我对面儿爆肚店的，就刚内臭小子老来我们店里，整天占个坐儿就蹭着WiFi玩儿手机，今天店里客人多他也不走，也不点点东西，你说我们这小本儿生意的，哪伺候得起这么爷啊！”胖子表情丰富，说的像模像样，马龙见他不像是在编瞎话，就让人先回店里去，要再有麻烦可以直接过来找他。  
他直觉那人会再回来，于是原地等待。果不其然几分钟后就有个男人从墙角探出脑袋，马龙正低着头用鞋尖摩擦地面，他耳聪目明，神经敏感在队里出了名，早就察觉到有人鬼鬼祟祟，便假装摸鱼以免打草惊蛇。  
这个男人约莫跟自己差不多岁数，皮肤挺黑，精瘦，一米八左右，便装。  
男人直起了腰，正打算若无其事地走出胡同，马龙却脚下一顿。  
离自己不到二十米处的男人，五官与梦里那个早已支离破碎的面孔渐渐重合，大耳朵尖尖的支棱起，一对目光迷离的眼和英挺的鼻，又红又薄的唇，一身黑，裤脚凌乱地堆叠，脚上的蓝色运动鞋极为抢眼。  
是他，黑了壮了，气质大相径庭。  
马龙自乱阵脚，培养多年的精英经验抛之脑后，只能听到满耳朵的嗡嗡声，像是触发了什么厉害的警报器，闹得他方寸全无。他逼迫自己静下心来公事公办。  
马龙在裤腿上蹭了蹭手汗，眯起眼上前问：“干嘛呢？”  
张继科愣了愣神，马龙从他的面部表情中能判断他不到一秒就认出了自己，好在没当场戳穿，马龙事后回想，要是那会儿张继科一张嘴就用他那口带着海蛎子味儿的普通话对他说“哎呦这不马龙嘛！”他估计能尴尬地掉头就跑。  
张继科挑了挑眉：“没干嘛呀，随便逛逛。”没有海蛎子味儿更没有京片子，标准普通话。  
“对面爆肚店老板对你意见儿挺大呀，看内大哥内架势可不是好惹的，你……你自个儿注意着点儿……”马龙越说越觉得尴尬，越说越不敢看正视张继科，他察觉到张继科正用他那双能惹出一堆幺蛾子的眼睛扫着自己看，顿时头皮发麻，只得装作不经意地转移视线。末了又忍不住瞥了一眼张继科的鞋，因为实在蓝得扎眼。  
“知道啦我有数。”张继科也挪开了视线，俩人都低着头看各自的鞋尖，“你现在，在哪儿高就呢？”  
“咳……广安门，街道派出所。”马龙没说实话，但也没蒙他。  
张继科闻言抬头，有些诧异。马龙并没有理会，拿起对讲机说了几句，便拐出胡同上了大街，渐渐淹没在人群里。  
回所里一直忙到晚上九点半，早过了交接班时间。扫完街一回来就被拉去帮忙做笔录，说是新抄了几个开黑车拉客的，正录口供呢。一般来说这种事儿实在用不着马龙这职称的人去做，简直杀鸡用牛刀，但最近严打所里正缺人，有空的都得拉去搭把手。  
一帮黑车党胡搅蛮缠的完了事儿，马龙总算是能休息会儿了，半夜还得换他来值班。他正打算叫份拉面垫垫肚子，一出派出所大门就瞅见张继科蹲在墙根抽烟。  
“人民警察日理万机啊。”张继科拍拍屁股上的尘土，掐灭了烟，顺便倒了片薄荷糖进嘴里。他知道马龙不喜欢烟味儿。  
“在这干嘛呢。”马龙挺惊讶，这惊讶程度不亚于小时候看见泥鳅断成两截儿还能变成两条来。他无法解释张继科为什么要等他，又等了多久。  
“吃个饭叙叙旧，有空赏脸不。”张继科说得平静，相逢后的几句话，句句都炸得毫无准备的马龙束手无策。


	3. 三

三  
牛街有家口碑不错的涮肉，离派出所开车二十分钟。张继科是有备而来，没等马龙说话就起身拍了拍屁股，径直往一旁的车边走去，伸手开了副驾驶的门。  
马龙腹诽我还没说答不答应呢，半推半就便上了贼车。张继科这是辆真贼车，以马龙这些年的办案直觉来看，这车一定有猫腻，他掏钥匙发动的动作都不利落，踩离合器都得瞅一眼脚下。  
“安全带，人民警察可不能带头违规啊。”张继科开了点窗，示意马龙系上。  
马龙被他左一句人民警察右一句人民警察搅得心烦意乱。但他只冷哼一声，气冲冲扣紧安全带的动作出卖了他满腹不爽，带子没调长度，勒得他不舒服，他也无心作出调整。他现在就想赏张继科一个大耳贴子，张继科是世界上最没资格对“警察”这个词语提起任何调侃的人，当年突然离开连个屁都没放，现在除了名字判若两人，他有什么资格指指点点。  
马龙皱着眉看向窗外，埋怨的话在心里越攒越多，又怪自己不加思考就上了辆来路不明的车，原有的警惕性荡然无存，刚在派出所门口就该好好盘查一番。这个久别重逢的家伙就像一记打水漂，搅得他一团糟。  
天色漆黑，张继科开得磨磨蹭蹭，也没有要开口说话的意思。马龙自己烦完了又陷入无声的尴尬中，他简直后悔死眼前这一遭破事儿，率先开了口：“你现在在做什么？”  
“开车呀。”张继科踩了脚刹车躲一只过路的猫。  
“嘶……谁问你这个，我问你职业。”  
“没正经职业，随便干点活儿，不像你们有安稳日子过。”  
马龙冷笑：“头回听说警察是安稳职业。”  
张继科不解：“派出所不挺美滋滋？”  
马龙不想解释，冷笑道：“那换你干干，看看美不美。”  
张继科这才闭了嘴，挺起的身子又靠了回去，他自知理亏，马龙对他有很深的误解。

马龙以值班为由，推脱了张继科一起喝酒的邀请。张继科叫了几瓶燕京，还没上菜便给自己灌了两口。马龙隐约感觉他有什么事想说，他记得张继科素来不爱喝酒，不喜欢那股味儿，但或许他什么都不会说。  
没有人会平白无故对一个不算太熟的人表露心事。  
上了两盘肉，马龙发现张继科用左手使筷子，他并不是左撇子。张继科注意到了马龙打量的眼神，主动解释道：“开发开发新技能，换左手使使。”  
席间几乎再没交流。张继科只吃了几筷子肉，就要了份加麻加辣的拍黄瓜当下酒菜。马龙只管闷头吃，他也确实饿了，七八个小时没吃过东西，肚里连个打底的都没有。马龙想着每个人都是会变的，或许几年里张继科喜欢上了喝酒呢，况且既然他乐意请客，那也没什么好客气的。  
一盘黄瓜下肚，张继科灌酒的劲头终于有要停下来的意思。他已脸色发红，马龙这才想起他开了车，不由得皱眉，道：“开车还喝那么多酒？”  
张继科轻笑，弹了弹杯子：“那劳烦人民警察把我送回去啦。”  
马龙终于忍不住了，他这一路都憋着这股劲儿，甩手撂下筷子，道：“有意思吗？你他妈能换个叫法吗？”  
张继科见马龙拧着眉毛黑了脸，见好就收：“行行行，老同学？等下送我回家吧。”  
“我值班，你自个儿打车回。”  
“那我内车怎么办？”  
“……”操了，吃饭吃出个麻烦，马龙想，果然不能随便占人便宜。

饭毕，张继科报了个地址便摊在座椅上半睡半醒，一副全权由马龙托管的意思。马龙不大认识那地方，张继科嘟囔着指导他拐弯儿，沿路开到小区门口，马龙才发现这地方是个老片区，再过几年没准就拆迁了，房子肯定不是张继科自己的。他也懒得管这些，打了电话叫派出所刚接触没几天的同事顶班已经很不好意思了，只想快点回去。  
张继科指导他把车停在小区道儿上，接过钥匙便走。他背着身挥了挥手，漫不经心地踢起一块儿小石子，蹭着老房子的外墙一路划过去，留下条浅印，连声再见也省略了。  
马龙劝自己只当是普通的老同学相遇，除了离开之前拍下张继科的车牌以外，看上去一切正常。黑暗中手机自动开启了闪光灯，照着车牌下面似乎卡着什么东西。  
马龙弯下腰一抠车牌，是只气球皮。看着普通，但无缘无故被垫在车牌下面，着实有些古怪。要知道车牌不会随便拆下来，那气球又是怎么进去的？马龙观察了一番这辆车，轮胎大概是新换的，其余再没收获，他把气球揣进兜里便作罢，招了辆出租回所里。


End file.
